


Naked and Afraid.

by amaranth827



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: The Avengers are thrown into surviving 40 days and 40 nights in the jungles of the Western Pacific with the members of the Five-0 team.





	1. Wanda Meets Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge over at Livejournal. Don't judge me, I had a dream about this so I had to write it LOL

Wanda let out a groan as she rolled onto her side. She could feel the hard ground under her bare skin. She could fell the bits of dirt and grass collecting in her hair. Wanda let out a sigh and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked down at herself. She was naked, the only thing she had on was a necklace that had been placed around her neck. Wanda didn’t know how she had gotten herself into a situation like this, but she did know that she wasn’t here alone. She wasn’t sure if that made her feel any better.  

She finally took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a small clearly with jungle surrounding her for as far as she could see. The only thing around her that wasn’t vegetation was the body of a male, the chest rising a falling indicating that they were still breathing. Wanda was just about to say something to try to get the man’s attention when he sat bolt upright, quickly scanning his surroundings, his eyes finally landing on her.

“Who’re you?” The man’s voice cracked.

Wanda cringed slightly at the sound of his voice, it reminded her of someone who was speaking their first words after spending hours screaming in pain. Wanda shook the thought from her head as she looked back at the man. “Wanda…”

The man’s eyebrows stitched together as he looked at her. He was clearly confused. “Steve…”

Wanda wanted to smile at the name, but this man, he was not the Steve she knew, he was a different Steve. “Do you know where we are?” She once again looked around at the jungle around them, before her eyes came back to land on Steve.

Steve looked up at the sky and then at the trees before his eyes locked back on to Wanda’s green eyes. Her eyes were scanning his as if she were trying to read his mind. “I think we are in the Western Pacific.”

Wanda let out another sigh. She couldn’t make sense of why she would be here. Why she wasn’t with any of the other Avengers. Why this new Steve was here when she had no clue as to who he was. And where all their clothes had gone. As she continued to look around at their surrounding she noticed two tan colored bags hanging from a near by tree. “Look!” She pointed in the direction of the bags.

Steve climbed to his feet and Wanda had to turn her gaze away, she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. This was a situation she wouldn’t willing put her self in, because she was way to shy. As weird as it may seem she would rather Pietro be with her than this new stranger named Steve. Heck she would even feel more at easy had it been Steve Rogers, Captain America himself with her because at least she knew who he was. But then again, it might be even worse for her in the blushing department had it been that way.

“Why would someone leave us these bags with only a large knife, waterproof matches, and climbing rope, in it?” Steve said as he placed the items back into the bags and then slipped one of the bags over his head, using the largest part of the bag to cover his lower half.

Wanda quickly made her way over to Steve and the bags. She took the other bag from him also using it to cover her lower half. She looked inside her bag. The matches were in it but there were also two pieces of paper inside. She pulled out the smaller piece of paper and looked at it.

_You have been chosen to spend 40 days and 40 nights in the harsh wilderness. You have been stripped of your clothes and all other personal belongings and your powers. Your freedom is no longer yours. You and your partner are not alone out here. Five other groups are going through the same experience as you are. Your task is to survive the whole 40 days and make it to extraction on day 41. If you make it to extraction you are free to leave. If not…_

Wanda finished reading the words on the paper, the last words were smudged and unreadable. She handed the paper to Steve for him to read. As Steve started reading the paper she had handed him, Wanda pulled out the other piece of paper. It was a map. She opened it and looked at it. “Do you know a Danny?” She asked looking up at Steve.

Steve came over, so he could look at the map with her. “Yes, he is my partner.” Steve looked at the name next to Danny’s name on the map. “Do you know a Steve?” He almost found himself smiling, and he would have been had the situation been different.

“Yes, that is Steve Rogers…Danny is in good hands with him.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on her words. “Kono, Chin, Lori, and Catherine are all my people. Are Bucky, Tony, Natasha, and Pietro your people?” Steve asked after looking at all the names he didn’t know on the map.

Wanda nodded. “Your people will be safe with my people.” She found herself smiling as her eyes lingered over her twin brother’s name. If anyone was going to find her it was going to be Pietro. They always found each other. “Kono and Natasha are closest to us, should we make our way to them, or should we set up a camp?”

Steve scanned the map once more and then took in a deep breath. “We should make our way towards them and if it gets too late we will set up camp.” He glanced down at Wanda and she nodded at him. Being naked with a stranger wasn’t how Steve wanted to spend his trek in the wilderness, but he would look after her as if she were one of his own family until she proved she no longer deserved the protection.

Wanda let out a sigh and started following Steve. She hoped that Natasha was having good luck with this Kono and that everyone was still okay.


	2. Two Become Four

Steve sat up on his knees, the hard ground digging into his bare skin. He couldn't remember why he was naked and he couldn't tell where he was. He felt small being naked and exposed like this like he was that small scrawny guy from so long ago all over again. Steve moved his shoulder and winced. There was a pretty good cut across his back. There was a necklace around his neck that he wasn't sure what its purpose was.

He gazed out at his surroundings, the sky was overcast, heavy clouds looming over him, the birds were exotic sounding and sounded stressed. There were other animals making noises but Steve couldn't tell what they were. When his eyes landed on another naked body not far from where he crouched they narrowed. He didn't recognize the other man at all.

Steve finally got to his feet and made his way towards the other man. He wasn't sure if he was injured too. Steve placed a hand on the man's arm and shook it.

"Steve...?" The other man groaned.

Steve's eyebrow's rose. "Do I know you?" He didn't think he knew this man but maybe he did.

The other man finally opened his eyes, and the color mirrored Steve's own color. "I don't know you, is your name, Steve?"

Steve nodded, "yes, my name is Steve Rogers."

Danny let out a chuckle as he sat up. "You mean as in like Captain America?"

Steve nodded once again. "Why did you say the name Steve if you weren't referring to me?"

Danny let out a sigh, "My partners' name is Steve...he's a lot like you actually..." Danny slowly got to his feet. "Umm...do you know why we are naked?"

Steve shook his head. "That I am not sure of." He looked around them once more. There were two bags hanging from a low limb of one of the trees. "I think those are for us...umm I don't know your name." He pointed to the bags.

"Oh, Danny...Great..." Danny replied as they both made their way over to the tree. "So you can use your strength and stuff to get us out of this situation, right?" Was he actually believing in superpowers now? His Steve would surely get whoever he was stuck with out of the situation if Steve was even in the same situation as Danny was.

Steve finally let out a chuckle of his own. "It seems I have the strength of only one man right now. I think this thing is to blame." He placed his hand on the necklace around his neck.

"I was wondering what that was," Danny touched the amulet part of the necklace around Steve's neck. "Some sort of power dampener right?" There he goes again believing in the superpowers. Danny shook his head and let go of the amulet.

Steve took the bags down from the tree and handed one of them to Danny. He opened his own bag, there were a hatchet and some matches. "What's in your bag?" He asked Danny.

Danny pulled out the contents of his bag. There was a small metal pot, he was sure this was meant to collect water in, and there were a rope and two pieces of paper. He pulled them all out one at a time showing them to Steve. Danny had just finished reading the note that was on one of the pieces of paper and had handed it to Steve when there was a crashing sound coming straight towards them. Danny recognized that voice. "Cath..."

Two people soon emerged from the trees moving faster than normal but something was off about the movement, it seemed stuttered not natural. "Is he doing that?" Danny asked looking at Steve.

Steve had to smile. "Yes, that's Pietro's power...wait you still have your speed?" Steve rushed over to the young speedster.

Pietro was doubled over hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Its...like...it's taking...everything out of...me..." He finished finally looking up at Steve.

"It's that necklace around your neck." Steve examined Pietros' necklace to see if he could see anything different about it. It was glowing a faint blue. "That's weird..."

Catherine made her way to Danny who was looking at something in his hands. "What's up Danny?"

"Look the others are here too," Danny showed Catherine the map he was looking at. "Steve's all the way over there..." He pointed to the location on the map that said, Steve and Wanda. "He's with someone named Wanda."

"That's my sister," Pietro told them. "Steve we have to get to her."

Steve put a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "we will get to her. You need to stop using your powers or you will completely drain yourself." He made his way towards where Danny and the new women stood. "What's the map look like, where is everyone?"

Danny noticed Catherine looking at Steve. "Catherine Rollins meet Steve Rogers..."

Catherine's eyes snapped to Danny's, "You mean like..."

"Yep, that's the one," Danny responded with a smile. The look on Catherine's face was priceless.

"Yeah, yeah, he's Captain America...now, where is everyone?" Pietro asked impatiently.

Danny sighed, " Natasha is with Kono, Bucky is with Chin, and Tony is with Lori," Danny pointed to each group in turn. "Wanda and Steve are all the way over here," He once again placed his finger on the map.

Steve raked his eyes across the map taking in all the locations. "Okay, we're going to make our way to Tony and Chin, hopefully, Tony will be able to get these things off our neck, and then you kid can go collect everyone."

Pietro looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded his head. "Let's get going then, yeah?"

Steve nodded too. "Are you two ready?"

"You're hurt," Catherine said shocked when she noticed the large cut across Steve's back.

"Mmhmm, seems to be that way. Come on, let's go." Steve started walking and motioned for the others to join him.

"They are a lot alike!" Danny said to Catherine and they both nodded letting out a chuckle.

"That they are Danny, that they are!" Catherine replied.


End file.
